Defeat
by Driftstar - Leader of TreeClan
Summary: A completely silly story involving an air hockey tournament. Unsurprisingly, Mr. L has mastered this sport. (Originally written in 2012.)


Defeat

"Uuuuuuuuugh…" Mr. L groaned from his spot on the living room couch. "I'm so bored." He was currently flipping through the channels on the TV, staying on each show for no more than two seconds before flipping to a different one.

"Ah hear yeh," O'Chunks, who was sitting to his left, said. "Ah haven't bin' able teh use me chunks in a long while. We be needin' a fight."

"Wait! Stop there! I like that show!" shouted Mimi, who had plopped herself right in front of the TV, on the floor.

" _The Bachelor_?" Dimentio scoffed. He was leaning against the back of the couch, staring off into space. "You actually watch that?"

"Yes!" Mimi cried, somewhat offended. "It's a good show!"

"I have to agree with Dimentio on this one," said Nastasia. She was sitting to the right of Mr. L, beneath Dimentio, her nose stuffed in a book. "It's kinda pointless, having all those girls moon over one guy, knowing only one will get to marry him."

"Kinda like how she moons over Count Bleck," Mr. L whispered to O'Chunks.

Nastasia's head snapped in their direction and Mr. L withered under her glare.

"What I'm saying," she growled, "is we should watch something worth our while, like the news."

Her statement caused everyone to groan.

Mr. L threw the remote on the ground. "Alright, there's nothing good on TV." He stood up. "Who wants to—"

He was interrupted as Count Bleck suddenly ran into the room, lugging a giant table behind him. "Who wants to play some air hockey?" he questioned, setting up the table in a corner.

Mr. L immediately ran over to the table. "Heck yeah! I'm the best at air hockey." He turned to the rest of the minions, who were looking at the table with curiosity. "I'll bet I can beat every single one of you at this game!"

O'Chunks got up from the couch and lumbered over. "Ah'll challenge that."

Mr. L smiled. "Bring it."

"OOOOOOOOH!" Mimi shouted. "It's on!" she jumped over the back of the couch and grabbed Dimentio's poncho, dragging him over to the table. "C'mon, Dimmy, we gotta see this!"

"Let go! I don't want to have to re-iron this thing _again._ "

Seeing that his minions were no longer bored, Count Bleck smiled and made to leave, but Nastasia stopped him.

"Uh, Count? Where exactly did you get an air hockey table?"

A wave of guilt flashed across the Count's face and he quickly left the room before Nastasia could further question him. She hummed and went back to reading her book.

Mr. L shrugged and got out a puck. "Ready to go down, chunky-boy?"

"Yeh're the one that's gon' teh go down!"

"You wish!"

"Just start already!" Dimentio cried, exasperated. He turned the table on and ripped the puck out of Mr. L's hand, slamming it on the table. "I'll play winner."

Mr. L immediately hit the puck, and it slid into O'Chunks' goal.

"'Ey!" The Scotsman yelled. "Dat's cheatin'!" He removed the puck and threw it on the table, hitting with all of his chunks towards Mr. L's goal. Mr. L was quick, however, and the puck was returned right back to O'Chunks' goal. He growled. "Alright, punk, if dat's 'ow yeh're gonna play, ah'll 'ave teh get chunky on yeh!"

The puck landed in his goal again.

And again.

And again.

O'Chunks threw the paddle against the wall as Mr. L won the game, while Mimi and Dimentio cheered.

"Yeah-heah!" Mr. L yelled, throwing his arms up. "Fifteen to zero, Chunky! Loser!"

O'Chunks pounded a fist into his palm. "Oh Ah'll show you loser, Greenie!" He wrestled Mr. L to the ground, and the two men began to roll around, throwing occasional punches here and there.

Dimentio floated over to O'Chunks' paddle and picked it up. "If you two are quite finished," he sighed. "I'd like to try my hand at this game."

Mr. L kicked the burly man off of him and jumped up, grinning at the jester. "Alright, Dim, but only play if you're willing to lose!"

The edge of Dimentio's smile twitched.

Mimi threw the puck onto the middle of the table, and O'Chunks quickly got up off of the ground to watch the match with her.

Mr. L quickly snagged the puck, bringing it onto his side. He whipped it around the edge of the table, and it landed effortlessly in Dimentio's goal.

Dimentio froze and looked down, utterly confused. "Uh… wow. I'm actually amazed at your sudden skills."

"Sudden?" Mr. L laughed. "Did you not just see me DESTROY O'Chunks? I've had THESE skills for a while."

Dimentio made another puck appear on the table and hit it as quickly as he could; hoping to catch Mr. L off-guard, but it was returned to his goal almost as soon as it left his side of the table.

Dimentio growled and made another puck appear, chucked it at Mr. L's goal, and made three more right in a row, hitting them towards Mr. L in succession.

Four pucks landed in his goal.

Crying out in frustration, Dimentio made twenty more pucks appear, and began swinging at them like a madman.

The table was suddenly clear except for Mr. L, who was now sitting on it. He leaned over and said, "Dude, we were only playing to fifteen. I beat you by twenty-five."

Dimentio fumed. He then threw his paddle on the ground and growled, storming over to Nastasia and sitting grumpily on the couch next to her.

Mimi jumped up and down, clapping. "My turn! My turn!" She picked up Dimentio's paddle and stood at the table. "Umm…..L?" She looked down at her goal. "I think it's jammed."

Sure enough, all twenty-five pucks were still inside Dimentio's goal.

Mr. L used the force to get them out.

The third match started, and Mimi was immediately losing by three.

"WHAT!?" she screamed. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"I'm just that good." Was Mr. L's only reply.

Mimi rage quit.

"Oh come on, Mimi!" Mr. L called. "We're not done yet! I have to beat you completely in order to feel less insecure about myself!

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassy." Mimi whined. "Go beat L for me."

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?"

"No."

"Come on now, Nastasia, at least try." This was Dimentio now.

"No."

"Fer me?"

" _ **No."**_

"I'll give you cheese waffles!" Mr. L called.

Nastasia groaned. "Fine. But only for cheese waffles." She grumbled as she made her way over to the air hockey table.

Without warning she shot a puck into Mr. L's goal.

Mr. L did a double-take. "W-what? HEY NO FAIR! I WASN'T READY!"

Another puck landed in his goal. Nastasia looked up, a bored expression across her face. "Are you ready now?"

"No!"

Another puck.

"How about now?"

"Stahpit!" Mr. L got eye-level with the table, staring at Nastasia. "Okay, I'm ready. Go!"

Mr. L staggered backwards as the puck rebounded off of his eye, hit the door way, then the TV, then the unsuspecting Count Bleck who just so happened to be walking down the hall, and finally landed in Mr. L's goal.

"Yay Nassy!" Mimi cheered.

After five more goals for Nastasia, Dimentio and O'Chunks had also gathered around, and even Count Bleck had come to watch, though he was standing a little ways off, polishing his now-cracked monocle.

"REMATCH!" Mr. L cried as Nastasia won the game.

She glared Mr. L down and blew a stray hair out of her way. "If that's really what you want, L."

"Yes, yes it is."

After five more lost rematches, Mr. L stormed off.

"Defeated…" Mimi whispered dramatically.

Dimentio shook his head. "He'll be hiding away in his room for a while now…"

Nastasia stalked out of the room. "Oh, no he won't. He owes me cheese waffles."


End file.
